Sisters to the end
by naturelover7
Summary: Maka has a sister and together, along with some friends, they need to figure out how to destroy a witch that became a Kishen. Sorry I fail at writing summaries. Has some Death the Kid x Maka
1. Prologue

Hello people this is my first Fan Fiction so please don't think to poorly of me if it turns out to be asymmetrical garbage.

The first chapter is more of an introduction to the story

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul eater. If I did Maka and Death the Kid would be dating as well as Marie and Stein. I do own the character of Mizuko so please don't steal

* * *

Maka Albern was shouting at her father, Spirit, because he caused her mother to leave. Her long blond hair was up in pig tails that were swaying back and forth as she shouted. Her tall thin body shaking with rage and her fair skinned face had a pink tinge from the anger swelling through her entire being and her emerald eyes were narrowed to slits. She had big duffel bags next to her with all her things

"This is entirely your fault! I thought you said you loved mama! I thought you said you loved our family!" Maka shouted at her Father

"I do-" Spirit, Maka's father weakly offered

"I you loved mom then why did you cheat on her, if you truly loved her you wouldn't have done anything to hurt her you bastard!" Maka screamed. She then started to turn towards the door to storm out but half way through her turn a little figure caught her eye. Her 5 year old little sister with black wavy hair falling down her back stared at her with eyes exactly like hers. The look the young girls eyes was pleading like she didn't want to be left alone with the father who had obviously betrayed their family.

"Mizuko do you want to come with me?" Maka asked her voice becoming softer and kinder towards the child. Mizuko nodded her eyes lighting up at the offer. She stood up her small limbs quickly carried her up the stairs as she dashed to her room. She immediately came back with bags full of her possessions and she happily followed her sister out the door. Ignoring the cries and pleas of her father behind her.

"Come on let me show you the apartment I got and you and I can live together, okay?" Maka said. Mizuko smiled and nodded looking at her sister with great admiration and affection.

A little while later they came to an apartment building and entered a small little apartment and they unpacked their things. After about half an hour the room was put together and the two sister fell asleep on the same bed exhausted from the days events.

* * *

Like I said this is my first Fan Fiction so please don't be too disappointed if it turns out horribly. Please give me some constructive criticism so I can make my stories better in the future.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater

* * *

Two years passed and during that time Soul Eater Evens became Maka's weapon and Mizuko got permission from Shimigami-sama to move into the apartment above Maka's alone.

Maka's P.O.V.

"Come on Soul get moving or we are going to be late for school!" I yelled into the house.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," came his irritated reply. _Ugg, _I thought tapping my foot impatiently, _he takes forever!_

"_It's okay Maka he will be done in time," _came a soothing voice inside my head. I turned away from my front door and looked at my little sister. She was partially hidden in the shadows But

you could see her long black hair falling in waves all the way down her back. Her green eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. Where the light hit her you could see her pale skin. She was very small for her age but incredibly intelligent. She never spoke though her mouth but if she ever wanted to communicate she spoke into the other persons mind.

"Mizuko," I said, "how have you been?".

_Good _came her voice in my mind _I just wish my teacher would stop trying to make me talk. _

"Well part of your grade is participation," I said soothingly.

_Not for me, Shimigami-sama has made sure it isn't due to my crippling shyness and my inability to talk normally, _she answered.

"Well your only in the 4th grade, which by the way is really good for a seven year old, so you must not get that much attention considering the class sizes."

_Actually Shimigami-sama had me tested and the scores showed I new everything in elementary school and the first two years of middle school. Now I am in 8th grade and still bored out of my mind. I'm getting tested again today to see what I know about the 8th grade curriculum. If I pass this I will be put in high school within the next month._

I felt my mouth drop open. My _seven_ _year old _sister is in middle school and I didn't even know it. I felt like such a terrible sister for barely knowing anything about her life anymore. I haven't even really talked to her for almost four months. I opened my mouth to say something but then the door behind me opened and she disappeared. I turned around to see Soul coming out.

"It took you long enough!" I snapped, "lets go!"

"Geez you are always so uptight" Soul said, "so uncool."

I followed him down the stairs glancing over my shoulder to where my sister stood moments before and an immense wave of guilt swept over me. I then went outside promising myself that I would be a better sister.

* * *

Hi I'm back, for those Kid x Maka fans that is coming really soon but they won't actually get together until later in the story.

Please review I would really like advice on how to make my writing better.

I am really sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up. I'm new to Fan Fiction and it took me forever to figure out how to put the next chapter online.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the soul eater characters but I do own Mizuko

* * *

Maka's P.O.V.

Soul and I made it to school about five minutes before the start of school. I hurried to professor Stein's class but the conversation I had earlier with my sister had me distracted and I ran straight into someone.

"I'm sorry!" I said looking up. When I saw who I bumped into my breath hitched in my through and blood rushed to my cheeks. There stood a boy slightly taller then me with beautiful golden eyes and black hair with three white stripes on the left side. He was dressed in a black suit and his two weapon partners Liz and Patty flanked his sides. This person was Death the Kid, also know as Kid, only son of Shimigami-sama, mister of twin pistols Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson, and the next generation of shimigami. I have had a crush on him for nearly all my life.

"It's no problem," said Kid. I felt my face get even more red and I quickly escaped towards the classroom

Kid's P.O.V

I watched Maka walk towards the classroom. She had such perfect symmetry. Her ash blonde hair pulled neatly into two symmetrical pigtails. I loved her confident hardworking personality. She always had a no nonsense attitude and her beautiful emerald eyes were always full of life. She and I have been friends since we were 4 and I have had a crush on her since the beginning. But I was a little worried about her. Maka is always super aware of her surrounding but today she seemed distracted like something was bothering her.

"Come on Kid lets go to class," Liz said, snapping me into the real world.

" Alright," I said. I turned around and followed after Maka.

Maka's P.O.V

When I was in the classroom I hurried to my seat and got everything prepared for class. My face was still burning from my meeting with Kid. _Why does he have this effect on me, _I thought _I never let anyone get through my walls. How is he able to melt them just by being near me? _I brought my attention to the front desk I heard the bell ring and the whole class came in and took their seats. Kid sat in the row behind me next to Soul. I forced my brain to concentrate on Professor Stein while we did yet another dissection experiment. I love school, it is a way to distract my brain from other things.

The rest of the day was uneventful I went to the same classes as always and we did the same things we usually do. When the bell rang to release the students I went out along with the crowd instead of waiting 10 minutes before packing up my stuff. I was in a hurry to get home and visit my sister.

* * *

Sorry I took so long to write this chapter I had a pretty crazy spring break that left little time to write. The P.O.V.s for this story are going to be mainly Kid and Maka (except for the prologue which is in third person). I might add a few times with Mizuko but I guess we will just have to wait and see.

Please review! Hate the story? Great! Please tell me why so I know what I can inprove on. Love the story? Fantastic! Tell me what you like about the story so I know what I should continue doing in the future. I love to hear from you guys and I really like to improve my writing so don't hesitate to leave constructive criticism.

See you soon!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater but I do own Mizuko so please don't steal!

* * *

Maka's P.O.V

I knocked on the door of my sisters apartment. It was directly above the one I shared with Soul. My sister opened the door before I had finished knocking. _Come in_ her voice echoed in my mind. I slowly entered into the living area When you came in you could see the living room. Book shelves covered the walls from floor to ceiling except for the dark corner on the right hand side which had a small chair which was wonderful for curling up to read. The shelves were entirely full with books so you could not see the walls. In the middle of the room their was a coffee table surrounded by couches that were all untouched. You could see a small kitchen though an opening in the wall under yet another shelf filled with books.

"Wow, where did you get all these books?" I asked.

_I get a lot of them on my birthday from you and Shimigami-sama. I get a lot of them from the book shop because I work there. I usually get my pay in books so I have a copy of every book that has ever been at the bookshop since I started working there_ she answered telepathically.

"Then how do you eat?" I asked confused.

_Shimigami-sama gives me a monthly allowance, if you will for food money. He always gives me more than enough for me so I usually can get more books. _She answered _I made tea why don't you sit down _She added. I took a seat on one of the unused sofas while she disappeared though the whole in the wall carrying a huge tray of tea and snacks. She set down the tray and poured some tea for the both of us. I picked mine up and drank it. It was sweet but not too sweet you could tasted the honey and the cinnamon mixed in to perfection. I set my cup down and looked at my sister who had just taken the seat across from me.

"Mizuko, are you lonely?" I asked. She was seven years old and living alone. In school she didn't even have people her own age to hang out with.

_Not really I like being alone I feel a lot safer there is a reason I never talk normally. I have a really hard time trusting anyone after what happened between mom and dad. I am afraid of people to tell you the truth. Besides I am not alone I have a lot of animals friends so I am all good. _

"Oh, how did you do on the test?"

_It was really easy but I am pretty sure that the 9__th__ and 10__th__ grade curriculum were also in it. _We continued to talk for a while.

_How is big brother Black*Star?_ Mizuko only ever spoke to 5 people, mom, me Shimigami-sama, Black*Star and Death the Kid. Black*Star was at our house so often she started to call him big brother even though I was pretty sure even at 1 she knew he wasn't.

"Well Black*Star has gotten even worse with his ego issue but he is still really nice if you can stand to be around him long enough to get to know him."

_I expected as much. How is Death the Kid? _I felt my face flush at the mention of him.

"He is doing good, his OCD has gotten out of hand but he has two really nice laid back weapons so he can keep the symmetry."

_You like him a lot. _It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Yes" We moved on to another topic and I stayed until 5:30 then I went home to make dinner for Soul and me. I was very glad I went to visit my sister and as I was cooking I swore I would do it again the next day.

* * *

Hi again I hope you like it. Please R&R. I'll try to get the next chapter up by Sunday


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Soul Eater but I own Mizuko so please don't steal.

* * *

Maka's P.O.V.

I have visited Mizuko everyday after school for the past week. I love it there, it is so calm and relaxing. I have explored her house a bit more. The kitchen is connected to a hallway and at the end of the hallway is Mizuko's room. There are two more doors at the sides of the hallways leading to room's full of animals running around. One room has a large fish tank taking up half the space with all sorts of different fish. The predatory fish are blocked of on one side of the tank and the fish that are pray are on the other. The rest of the room is divided in half one part for predator reptiles and one side for pray reptiles. The other room is divided into fourths as well. One section is for mammals that are predators and mammals that are pray. The birds are also divided up that way. I watch as my little sister goes up to poisonous snakes and croons like it is a puppy dog. All the animals adore her. I have learned so much about animals from her when I come over, I could probably tell you the names, scientific names, habitat, and dietary habits of all the predatory birds. I also learned a lot of things about my sister. She always seems to know everything that is going to happen to me like yesterday (Thursday) this was the conversation we had

_Have you been called to Shimigami-sama's 'office'?_

"No why?"

_He is going to send you on a mission to Canada tomorrow._ And low and behold, the next day Soul and I were sent to meet with Shimigami-sama. He told us we were going on a mission to collect kishin souls in Canada.

* * *

We were arrived in Canada and we had a pretty dull time. We collected all the souls we needed to by Sunday so we got home in time to go to school the next day.

* * *

I entered school in high spirits. Soul and I had collected 90 kishin eggs. We only had to collect 9 more kishin eggs and a witches soul and Soul would become a death scythe. I hurried into the classroom and settled down. I got all the things I needed for professor Stein's class. After waiting for about 5 minutes the rest of the class came in and settled down. Professor Stein came rolling into the class room in his usual chair. Behind him came Professor Sid the zombie.

"Class we have a new student, she does not wish to be named but hear she is," Stein said moving out of Sid's way. Professor Sid pulled the small figure to the center of the room. Her black hair shielded her face. Then the figure looked up and I was looking into my sisters 7 year old face filled with fear.

* * *

I know that chapter just dragged on and on. I am really sorry about that. I didn't really know what to write. Please R&R and since this chapter was done early I will try to get the next chapter up by Sunday evening. Thank you sooo much for reading I really appreciate it.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater but I do own Mizuko so please don't steal! Also I know I said that the points of view would only be Kid an Maka but it felt right to add Black*Stars POV in here to considering he goes through pretty much the same thing as the other two.

* * *

Maka's P.O.V

I looked into my sisters emerald eyes and was about to say something when her panicked voice entered my head

_Don't show any signs of recognizance I do not want any more attention then I already have. You are really popular and if there are signs that you know me along with Kid and Black*Star, three of the most popular people in the school everyone will want to know me as well. _

I had never seen my sister so terrified and it scared me. This is the girl that can coddle a black mamba like it is an adorable puppy, the fact that these people scared her was surreal. I gave the slightest nod that I understood and kept my face blank. But I couldn't resist looking at Kid and Black*Star. We shared a look and understood that she had said the same things to all of us. Then Professor Sid started speaking.

"This is an extraordinary girl that has been allowed into this class at the age of 7. But she is mute and extremely shy so do not crowd her." he said. When Sid mentioned her achievement she flinched knowing that the fact she is so young will get her a lot of attention. I was slightly mad at Sid for saying that. After his speech Mizuko went to on of the back corners of the class room and disappearing into the shadows.

Kid's P.O.V

I watched as the small figure in front of the classroom looked up and I saw Maka's eyes staring at me. I knew there were only three people in the world that had those eyes, Maka, Maka's mother Kami, and Maka's sister Mizuko. I also knew that this had to be Mizuko because she is the only one in that family to have that inky black hair. I was about to say something when her voice cut though my mind.

_Please don't show that you recognize me. You are the only son of Shimigami-sama. You are really popular,if you along with Maka and Black*Star, three of the most popular people in the school, show that you know me I will get a lot of attention and I don't want that. Please don't show that you know me. _

I did not like the panic in her voice it seemed off some how. Even though I barely knew this girl I had to respect her wishes so kept my body frozen and my face blank. But I caught Maka and Black*Star's eye and though a simple look we knew that she had said the same thing to all of us. I turned back towards the front of the class but I tuned out Professor Sid's next words. I just stared at the girl in the front of the class like everybody else. I knew she was seven years old. I wonder how she got into this class. I made up my mind to talk to honorable father after class to learn more about Maka's strange sister while watching her hurry to the back corner of the class and melting into the shadows.

Black*Star's P.O.V.

I watched as the girl at the front of the class lifted her head. I found myself staring into Mizuko's eyes. I watched the fear in her eyes and I suddenly felt very protective of her. She had always been like a little sister to me and as I watched her stand paralyzed in fear in front of the classroom I felt to need to wipe that fear away. I tensed my muscles to jump on the desk and start demanding answers when I heard her voice in my head.

_Brother please don't show that you know me. You are very popular and if you along with Maka and Kid, three of the most popular students, recognize me everybody will want to get to know me as well. _

I knew that if I wanted to protect her I had to keep quite so for once I kept my mouth shut and stayed in my seat. I looked at Kid and Maka and understood that Mizuko had told them the same thing. I heard professor Sid explaining her and then I watched her scramble to the back corner of the room and hide in the shadows. I then jumped on the desk to draw the attention away from Mizuko.

* * *

I am sooooooooooooo sorry I didn't get this chapter up in time I had such a busy weekend I barely finished my homework. I still feel like asymmetrical garbage. You should leave me out on the curb on trash collecting day. To try to make up for my failure I will put two chapters up today.

Please review I love to know how to make my writing better.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater but I do own Mizuko so please don't steal!

* * *

Kid's P.O.V

I walked toward the death room thinking about Mizuko. I knew she was only 7 and she only talked telepathically but I had no idea she would end up in a class full of people more than twice her age. I entered the death room my thoughts still on Maka's little sister.

"Hiya Kiddo," came the overly enthusiastic voice of my father. I turned around to see his comical skull mask and black robes.

"Hello father I wish to ask you some questions about Mizuko. Why is she in the 11th grade? How did she get there?" I stated getting right to the point.

"Well you see when Mizuko was in kindergarten she was so extremely bored with the curriculum I got her tested. She got all the questions right on the kindergarten and first grade curriculum so I placed her in the second grade. I thought she would get more of a challenge that way so I didn't pay any more attention to her. The next year I checked in on her to see how she was doing and to my utter astonishment she had a perfect score in the third grade curriculum I had her tested on all the knowledge you learn in grade school and she got a perfect score on it so she was moved to the 7th grade. I thought that this time she was going to be challenged for sure so again I stopped paying attention to Mizuko. Imagine how surprised I was when this year her teachers wrote to me that a 7 year old girl was not being challenged enough in the 8th grade. So I had her tested on the 8th, 9th, and 10th grade curriculums. Again she got 100 percent on the test so I had her moved up to the 11th grade." he answered and I felt my jaw drop. This girl was able to pass the k-10th grade tests with 100 percent.

"Then why wasn't she tested on the 11th and 12th grade curriculum, she probably would be able to be out of school by now." I said

"Well I am not going to do that because a) I don't know her combat skills b) she is both a weapon and a mister so I would like to make sure she is okay c) she is living on her own completely distrusting others so I stopped at this grade so she will be with the only people she ever trusted enough to "talk to" besides her mother and me." Again I felt my jaw drop at his words. A seven year old girl was living _alone._ How on earth did that happen?

"Father why is she living alone?"

"Well she did live with Maka when she moved out of her dads house after her mom left. Then Maka found Soul and invited him to live with them. Well after Kami left Mizuko refused to trust in any more people so she asked if she could live alone. I knew her intelligence and her level of maturity so I agreed so I give her a monthly allowance for food and to pay the rent."

"Won't she need to be partnered? That is kind of hard to do without trust. You need to trust to build the resonance."

"Like I said before she is both a weapon and a mister so she can wield herself. I feel like if you wish to know more you should ask Mizuko. It is her life after all and I don't know how much she wants me to tell you," my father conclude.

"Alright I will ask her. Thank you father I should be getting to my next class," I said

"Bye Kiddo," My father said as I turned to the door.

"Bye I muttered as I went out the door my head spinning with conversation I just had with my dad.

* * *

OK there is the second chapter I promised to upload today can you now forgive me for not updating earlier, pweease?

Please review I would love to know how to make my writing better!

BTW would you like me to add me conversing with the characters from the story during authors notes? Please tell me!


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater but I do own Mizuko so please don't steal!

* * *

Maka's P.O.V

After school I raced out of class. I had to talk to Mizuko. I was racing off campus when Black*Star intercepted my path.

"What on earth is going on, how did Mizuko get into the 11th grade?" Black*Star asked " and why didn't you tell me she got moved to this class?"

"I had absolutely no idea she was coming. I just figured out last Monday she was in 8th grade she told me she took a test but I thought if she passed she would end up in 9th grade," I told the energetic blue haired boy.

"How could you just have figured that out, I thought she _lived _with you?" Black*Star asked, confused. I lowered my head in shame.

"When I asked if Soul wanted to live with us Mizuko didn't want to live with someone she had never met so she asked Shimigami-sama for permission to live on her own. He granted her permission so now she lives on her own," I answered in shame.

"What!" Black*Star shouted "What kind of idiot lets a little kid live on their own?!"

"I am going to visit her right now why don't you come with me," I offered

"OK, but I have to tell Tsubaki that I will be training," Black*Star and then dashed off to find his weapon partner. In a minute and 32 seconds he was back.

"Lets go," he said and we hurried off to the apartment complex.

I was about to knock on Mizuko's door when she opened it.

_Come on in brother and sister. I assume you wish to speak to me about making it into the 11__th__ grade._ Her voice came into our minds as she stepped away from the door to let us in. Black*Star and I walked in. I sat down on the couch while Black*Star looked around the room in awe.

"How on earth did she manage to get this many books in a year?" he asked then he looked at me, "Unbelievable, she is a greater book worm than you Maka. I didn't know that was even possible."

_Why thank you brother _Mizuko said coming out of the kitchen with a tray with tea and snacks. I swear she knows when ever we are coming.

_I do really if I can make you read my mind then of course I can read yours, that along with knowing you guys is really helpful when knowing when you are going to visit. _Mizuko told me.

"Why don't you try talking normally Mizuko?" Black*Star asked.

_I don't like to it makes me feel unprotected._ Mizuko told him. _I assume you are not here for a friendly visit. _

"How on earth did you get in the 11th grade." I asked

_I did tell you Shimigami-sama had me tested and I also told you that I thought the test also had ninth and tenth grade problems on it. _

"You need to tell me when you skipped all these grades." I said.

_You know when I was five I ended up in the second grade. Well the next year in third grade My teacher told Shimigami-sama that I wasn't being challenged enough so I was tested again and then I ended up in the seventh grade. Then this year I got tested again and I ended up in the 11__th__ grade. _

I saw Black*Star's jaw drop and I felt my own jaw mimic that movement.

_I think this is the last time I am moving up because Shimigami-sama wants me to be with people I trust and since the only people I trust besides him and mom are you two and Death the Kid. So I think he purposely got me into the 11__th__ grade and no matter how good I might be I most likely won't be moved again. Besides I haven't learned any fighting techniques yet so he wants me to learn to fight. _

"How on earth do you know this?" Black*Star asked.

_By looking into someones eyes I can see every thought and memory they ever had. I can also remember them so I can easily see Shimigami-sama's intentions. By the way you two have a test tomorrow to study for, why don't we continue this discussion another evening. It is also getting close to dinner. Your weapons will start to get suspicious if you stay out to long._ We looked at the time and it was 5:45 we quickly jumped up and after a hurried thanks/goodbye Black*Star and I hurried out the door. We both understood that we would visit soon.

* * *

I love snow days!

Please Review! Also would you like me to put interactions with the characters during authors notes? Please tell me!


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater but I do own Mizuko so please don't steal!

* * *

Maka's P.O.V

I went to class prepared to take the test. It was on all the things we had learned this quarter and I stayed up all night studying. I slipped into the classroom a little ahead of time like always. I started studying again just to make sure my memory was refreshed before the test. I stayed like that until a person blocked out the light. I looked up irritated expecting Soul or Black*Star but instead I looked up to the beautiful golden eyes of Death the Kid.

"Hello," I said trying to keep the heat from coming up to my face.

"Hello, Maka. May I ask you why you failed to inform me that your little sister would be joining this class?" he asked. I felt my cheeks starting to heat up and I was about to stutter a response when my sisters voice rang in my head.

_Do not blame her I thought I was just being tested to go to the ninth grade and that is what I told her. I had no idea that I was being tested to get into eleventh grade. _

I jumped and so did Kid. I looked at her seat but it was covered in shadows. I couldn't see any signs of life until the darkness shifted and a small figure jumped and landed gracefully on my desk.

"What? I didn't hear you come in when did you come in?" I asked

_I came in about an 15 minutes before you came. I know the earliest time anyone has ever come into this class and I came 5 minutes before that, just to make sure no one would see me. _

Then something she said registered in my mind.

"What do you mean you had no idea you were being tested to be put in the 11th grade? You said you could see all the corners of someones mind if you look into their eyes." I said.

_You are right but I got the news from a teacher who had no idea what Shimigami-sama was planning. Since he didn't know I didn't know, simple as that. Yes, Death the Kid we have some catching up to do._ She added seeing the confused look on his face, _why don't you drop by after school I am pretty sure Maka and Black*Star are going to drop by again after school. We can all have a catch up day. Oh class is starting!._ With that she crouched on the desk and then jumped up doing a graceful back-flip into the shadows that cover the desk. Sure enough the class started to come in as the bell rang. I looked back at Mizuko's seat but it was covered in shadows. Then Professor Stein came into the room and started explaining the rules for the test while they were being passed around. When Stein was done we started the test and I completely forgot about everything except doing well.

Kid's P.O.V.

I went up to Maka and asked her why I wasn't informed that her sister would be attending this class. I kept a calm demeanor but inside I was hurt that she didn't even bother to mention something like that to me. I was sure Soul had heard all about it. So it came as a surprise when her sister came up and told me Maka did not know she was going to attend DWMA. I was also very relieved. Then the class came in and Mizuko fled back to her seat and disappeared in the shadows. The test came out and we started taking it. The test was fairly simple and I was finished quickly. When I was done I looked at Maka. Her pencil wrote frantically across the paper. I always looked at her when I finished my test. I loved how she was hunched over in concentration and how nothing short of a bomb exploding could break her concentration. I only stared at her during tests because I was the always the first one finished so no one could see me. Today my I was thinking about Mizuko. She was unlike anything I had ever seen before. I was curious. I wanted to know so many things about her. I would be lying if I said that getting to know Maka better through her wasn't one of of my thoughts. Suddenly Mizuko's voice came into my head.

_Kid I need to discus something with you, please come to my house today. I can make sure Maka and Black*Star have other things to do. Will you come? Don't speak though just answer in your thoughts. I can read them. _That last part I wasn't to fond of but I decided to go with it any way. _Yes_ I though willing it to go to Mizuko.

_Thank you Kid,_ she said, _By the way you don't have to try so hard to make it reach me, I can hear the thoughts of everyone in this room. I've learned to tune it out but I still hear them. I will see you at my house after school today._

I was looking forward to that. I waited impatiently for school to end.

* * *

Sorry I took so long to upload this chapter. I had it finished, honest! I just didn't have internet to upload it.

What do you think? Good? Bad? Please tell me! Also do you want me to include me interaction with the characters of this story during authors notes?


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater but I do own Mizuko so please don't steal!

* * *

Kid's P.O.V

The rest of the day dragged on for what seemed like years. I was extremely relived when school finally ended. I wanted to know more about the strange girl that was Maka's sister. I walked outside the school and I saw Mizuko under the shade of a tree looking very uncomfortable while other students looked at her interested in the young girl that somehow got into high school. She saw me and gave me a look that seemed to see right through me into my soul. Then she started talking to me.

_Maka got a call from the manager of the apartments that there is a leak in her apartment so she won't be able to come. Black*Star went home sick so he also won't be joining so it will just be you and me. Meet me at the apartment above Maka and Soul's. As far as our classmates are concerned you don't know me and I would like to keep it that way. _With that she sprinted away faster than what seemed possible. When she exited school grounds she turned and disappeared in the shadows of an alleyway.

I started walking after her when my path was blocked twin sisters. I mentally cursed myself. I completely forgot about my weapons in the excitement of today.

"Kid our house is the other direction," the elder sister, Liz, said.

"Ya, silly Kid did you lose the way?" the younger girl, Patti, said in her chirpy voice.

"No, Father sent me on a reaper duty in this direction," I said thinking quickly, "I am sorry I must have forgotten to mention this to you. To make it up to you take this credit card and go shopping." I knew that if shopping was involved Liz would not ask questions, and Patti always copied her sister.

"Alright, hey feel free to forget to tell us stuff more often," Liz said. Then the two sisters scampered away and I continued to walk towards Maka's apartment complex.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short. I had a lot of things I wanted to say during the part when Kid and Mizuko get together and then the chapter would get to long. Also, I am really sorry I didn't update sooner. I have been having a slight writers block.

Please R&R. Do you guys want me to add interactions with the characters during the authors notes? Please tell me.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater but I do own Mizuko so please don't steal!

* * *

Kid's P.O.V.

I quickly made it to the apartment complex. I went up the stairs past Maka's floor and up to the apartment that Mizuko told me she lived. I was about to knock on the door when it opened and Mizuko's small face peeked out.

_Come in_ she told me. I stepped in and looked around. I was amazed at the sheer number of books. I could have sworn that she has more books than most libraries. _Tea?_ Mizuko asked. I turned around and saw her coming out of a small opening in the wall that obviously lead to the kitchen. She was carrying a big tray with tea and snacks.

"Have you read all these books?" I asked

_Almost I haven't read the Odyssey,The Iliad, The Elements, and Pride and Prejudice._ She answered pointing to the books as she named them. I looked at her in shock. How had a seven year old manged to complete such a large number of books in her short life time and how was she reading such advanced books? Even the majority of the seniors struggled to read such books such as The Elements.

_I am able to read one of these books in approximately half an hour. I also remember everything I have ever experienced. _Mizuko said reading my mind.

"How did you get all these books?" I asked

_I help out at a book store and he pays me with books and I also use the spare money I get form your father. He gives me way to much for just me. _

"How do you speak in our minds?"

_I send my brain waves into your mind so I am pretty much controlling your thoughts when I speak. Lets sit down shall we? I assume you wish to ask me plenty of questions. _We both sat down on her couch and I began asking her what I wanted to know.

"How long have you been able to speak like this?"

_I have been able to do so since the day I was born. It gave mother quite a shock. _

"Have you ever talked to your dad?"

_No, he is a pervert and untrustworthy. I could tell that from the day I was born too. _

"How do you read minds?"

_Every thought you have sends out electric pulses. I simply have a strong enough mind that I can feel them and understand them. _

"How come you live on your own and not with Maka and Soul?"

_After my mom left at the age of 5 I stopped being able to trust people besides the ones I already have and that haven't let me down. But can you really blame me? My own mother left a 5 year old girl with an irresponsible drunk. If I can't trust my own mother to stay I can't trust anyone anymore. _

"Oh, well I am out of questions for now," I said.

_I now have a couple questions for you. Why do you think I trusted you in the beginning?_

"I have no idea."

_I saw how much Maka liked you and how you were always there for her. She would rely on your strength through the toughest times and you had no hesitation being her support. I trusted you because of Maka and for Maka. If I hadn't spoken to you she would have thought you were untrustworthy and stopped being friends with you but she needed your friendship so trusted you with her. _I looked at her emerald eyes. She trusted me for Maka's sake and not her own? What about her own sake?

_I am different and always will be. I will never be understood so I will never find a reason to trust for my own sake. Anyway my second question to you is do you like Maka as more than a friend? _I felt my cheeks go red with that question.

"Yes," I mumbled

_I am glad. I will trust you not to hurt her. I truly believe that you two are meant to be together._

"Wait, does she like me too?" I asked hopefully.

_I know she likes you as a friend but you'll have to figure out if she likes you more than a friend yourself, I refuse to tell you the answer. Now you better get home Liz and Patti are worried. _I looked at my watch and saw it was a quarter til 6.

"Thank you for inviting me over but I really must go now," I said as I hurried out the door. When I got outside I summoned my flying skateboard Beelzebub pondering what the strange little girl had said to me.

* * *

I am so sorry I took so long to update I have been reading Fruits Basket (which is extremely awesome by the way so if you haven't read it read it now at ) and I have been using the time I usually use to write.

Please review I really like to know how to make my writing better.


	12. Chapter 11

Maka's P.O.V.

The next morning I went to school early in the morning so I could have a chance to apologize to my sister for missing out last night. I made it to school in no time. I left Soul behind because he would just slow me down. Although he probably won't make it to school because I wasn't there to force him to come. In any case it was not my responsibility to get him to go to school. I made my way to the classroom quickly and walked to the dark little corner that my sister sat in.

"Are you there?" I asked

_Yes I am here,_she answered, _you don't have to apologize for missing out last night. There was nothing you could do. A leak in your house is a serious matter and I would not rely on Soul Eater Evans to fix that up. Besides I was a little bit glad that I could talk to Death the Kid alone. I really never actually got to do that. _

"Wait alone, didn't Black*Star come with you?" I asked.

_No he went home sick last night and still isn't feeling well. That hasn't changed much, he is healthy almost all the time so when he gets sick it gets him bad. _

"Wow the last time he got sick was almost two years ago, he looked just fine when he came to school yesterday," I said.

_Well class is starting in a minute_ Mizuko said _best get to your seat._ I looked at the time and noticed that there was literally a minute before class would start. I noticed that Kid was already in his seat. Along with a couple of the other early comers. I slipped down the row to my seat. After a little bit the bell rang and the students started coming in along with professor Stein. Stein went to the desk up front. He waited until the class settled down before he told the class what they were going to do today.

"We are going to do a tournament fight match today," He announced. The whole class cheered. "We already have the first rounds laid out. It will be one team versus another team vs a third team. There are no paired up teams." With that announcement there were some half-hearted groans but every one was too excited too get down. After that announcement everyone went out on the fields. I looked back at the room and saw Mizuko dragging herself down the steps.

"Come on, it will be fun!" I said.

_There will be so many people watching I don't want to do it_ Mizuko said frightfully.

"You have to push yourself out of your comfort zone a little," I said, "Or you will never stop being shy." I then dragged her to the door outside. She detached her hand from mine and stepped outside while I followed her into the bright sunlight.

* * *

I am very sorry that I took so long to post another chapter! Please feel free to criticize me. Maybe then I will be a little more dedicated to my work.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater but I do own Mizuko so please don't steal!

* * *

Maka's P.O.V

After we stepped outside I looked at the board with the sheet on teams that were going against each other for the first round. My first opponents were Kilik's and Jackie's. I looked at the board and saw that the Mizuko was on the other side of the sheet and the only way I would be able to face her was if she and I both got to the final round. I saw that she and I were in the same position if we wanted to face Death the Kid. I then realized that people were crowding around to see who their opponents were. I quickly got out of the way.

When everyone figured out who they would be fighting, they got into position to fight. There was not enough time for every match to be separately so the matches would all be going on at once. Each match was reffed by a teacher. Once everyone was ready to start fighting Professor Stein blew a whistle and everyone started. The teams I was facing both immediately went for me because I was the top of the class and they were trying to take me out. I fastened my grip on Soul's scythe handle and jumped out of the way. I then spun Soul around, deflecting my opponents attacks. After doing this for a little while I suddenly lunged and brought down Jackie in one strike. I was left with only Kilik to fight. I waited for his attack and jumped over his head when it came. Then I hit him in the back and he fell to the ground. I was declared the winner of the first round.

All the next rounds were similar, with my opponents ganging up on me while I brought them down one by one. I slowly climbed up through the rounds until I finally made it to the final round. There was a small break before the last round so my opponents and I could rest and rehydrate so the fight would be more interesting. I gulped down some water and sat for a minute while Soul came out of weapon form and was talking to Black*Star. After a couple minutes he came back.

"We will be fighting Kid," Soul said, "Black*Star was facing him in the second to last round."

"Well, we know one of our opponents. I wonder who the second one will be," I said.

"Kid is the only one we have to worry about. No one else is a match for us," Soul answered. Just then there was a whistle signifying the end of break. Soul transformed into a scythe with a red and black blade and a silver handle. I expertly caught him in my hands. I then walked to the designated arena. Kid and I made it to the field at the same time. We then looked at the next figure walking towards us and jaws dropped in synchronicity. The third team in the final was Mizuko.

* * *

Yay! I got this chapter done in a decent amount of time! Please R&R!


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Soul Eater characters but I do own Mizuko

* * *

Kid's P.O.V.

I stared at Mizuko in amazement. This small wisp of a girl had not only managed to get into the tenth grade when she was SEVEN, she was able to get the final round in fight between all of the kids in the tenth grade. I then looked at Maka and saw that she was thinking the same thin I was. I also saw a glimpse of a different feeling in her eyes. I looked a little harder and saw that guilt was gnawing at her. We then looked at Professor Stein. He saw the looks our faces and smirked. Maka and I looked back at Mizuko's face and saw a clam face staring steadily back at us. I then heard Soul talking to Maka.

"Ha, I have no idea how that pipsqueak got hear but we can take him down no problem." Soul laughed. But the look on Maka's face told me that there was no possible way that she could attack her sister.

"I wonder how that girl got so far, she doesn't even have a weapon," Liz mused in her gun form, "anyway quickly end this fight, I am getting so stiff staying in weapon form." Just then the whistle blew and the fight began.

Maka and I looked at each other, then at Mizuko, then back at each other. We then went straight for each other. The battle was hard. We were both light on our feet and good at dodging attacks. Neither of us got in a hit. I saw Mizuko out of the corner of my eye and saw her just standing peacefully at the edge of the field watching us with great interest.

At one point Maka swung Soul at me while a bird had just flown in between us. Maka's had too much momentum so the bird had absolutely no chance to survive. Then I saw a flash of dark hair rush forward, then flip and catch the bird. Then when she was upside down, Mizuko launched off Soul with one hand, the momentum launching her to the other side of the ring. Maka and I both turned to her and saw that she caressed the bird a couple of times before letting it fly off. Then she looked at us.

_You should be more careful, living creatures take priority over winning a match, _she lectured, _now carry on. _Maka and I stared at her for a little bit longer. Then we resumed our match. After about five more minutes of fighting something very strange happened. I felt a witches soul. It had a huge amount of power too. I was extremely confused because I should have felt a soul that powerful long before it got this close. Then after feeling it for the briefest second, the feeling stopped. I shrugged it off as my imagination. I shifted my stance to attack, but I never got the chance.

* * *

I am sorry it took so long to update. I am really bad with getting these things done. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. Please R&R.


End file.
